come What may
by lightinmyheart
Summary: It's Kingdom Hearts with a twist! Three friends get seperated, one teams up with sora on Destiny islands, finds one friend in Travese town, and the other's heart is gone!


I do not own, Kingdom hearts, or any other worlds that I use. These worlds include Neopets, Lilo and Stitch, and CardCaptor Sakura. But there are much more worlds to come, but I own only some of them. I own the neopets used in this story, and the characters you don't recognize. This takes place before the whole game, it's bout a few days before Sora has that dream. Well, enjoy!  
  
Sora dodged Tidus's blows one after another. Riku was sitting up on the Papou tree screaming orders,  
  
"Left, Sora, no your other left!"  
  
Sora flung on his left and his wooden sword met Tidus's pole and he felt his sword vibrating. He called up to Riku,  
  
"Should I go left?"  
  
Riku nodded, "Right."  
  
Sora went right and got whacked with Tidus's pole.  
  
"Sora, why did you go right, you were supposed to go left!" Riku yelled, trying to control his laughter.  
  
'You told me to go right,' Sora snapped at him, 'and I did!'  
  
"I meant yes, go left, and not go right."  
  
"Sure, next time, just tell me left or right!"  
  
Riku looked in interest as Sora dueled with Tidus and lost horribly. Riku chuckled as he watched Sora go storm off towards the dock. He looked up wondering why he was stuck on this island, even though that had nothing to do with it. He thought he was the only one who thought about leaving his world, even Sora and Kairi didn't think about it. Little did Riku know that some one on a different world felt the same way as he did.  
  
~On Universe Islands~  
  
Celeste sat on her window still in her room, looking at the rain pour outside her window. She sighed, she hated rainy days like this, because then the weird creatures came out to drink. They were called, Namods and they looked like Tall, handsome, 17-year olds. Most girls would be honored to have one propose to them, but she wouldn't. The bad thing was, she was the center of many of the namods hearts. But they had been disappearing lately. They had been seen flying off into the sky with their colorful things unfurled. They were probably going to the Neopia, a place where every one knew about. No one knew about Universe Islands though, because the Wise ones put up a protective system. The wise ones included her mother, Nichole Star, and Nichole's neopet, a faerie Ixi named Starling_76. Celeste used to like being away from the problems of the rest of Neopia but now she was angered that they were running away and that she wasn't aloud to see other worlds. Yesterday, she had a big fight with her mother about that,  
  
~Flashback~ "But, Mom, Neopia needs us, we have the light on our side, we just can't stand here!"  
  
Nichole's ruby eyes flashed as she brushed her pink hair away from her face,  
  
"Look, Celeste, We are safe here, we don't need to get involved in another war, we lost too much last time we helped them!"  
  
Celeste stamped her foot as she glared at her mother with matching ruby eyes, her lavender hair out of its odangos,  
  
"Well, what if Neopia fails mom, what will happen to us then, we will be taken over as well, if we don't help them, all of us will get killed anyways!"  
  
"I don't care, we will not help them!"  
  
"I'm going whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Don't you dare, you are the next crown princess of Universe Islands, I forbid you to go and help Neo-Queen Serenity!"  
  
Celeste stuck her tongue out at her mother and stormed up the stairs, going into her room and slamming the door. ~End flashback~  
  
Celeste pounded her pillow, tears stinging her eyes. Her mother could be so mean sometimes! First it was :no boyfriends until you are in college, then no neopets until you marry a Namod, and now, no going off the islands to help Neopia. It was driving her nuts! The window suddenly crashed open and a shadow flew in. Celeste was on her feet and her hands were in a punching stance. The shadow flew all around the room and stopped on her bed. It was a Black haired, black winged, Namod named Lance. Celeste dropped her fists in relieve. Lance was her friend and was about one of the only Namods not interested in her. Lance bowed in front of her and said in his husky voice.  
  
"Lady Mia requests for you to go to, "You're Secret Cove". He arched an eyebrow at her. Celeste grinned and grabbed her backpack, neopoints, and her secret stash of food. Tonight was the night when Mia, her friend Luke, and her would go on Luke's boat to Neopia to help them. Celeste climbed over the edge of her window still and whistled and stood there for a minute, and then jumped off and Lance saw her rise up into the sky on a faerie chomby, Lance stood there looking at her until she disappeared,  
  
"Good Luck, Milady, ' he whispered, 'your adventure is about to begin," With that he turned into a shadow Lupe and shot off into the night.  
  
Celeste jumped off the chomby while it was still in the air and landed on something soft.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
She jumped off of a 15-year old boy,  
  
"OMG, I'm so sorry, Luke, did I hurt you?"  
  
Luke glared at her with a glare that could beat his fathers,  
  
"No, you just gave my about a ton of bruises!"  
  
Mia sweatdropped as she watched the two argue, rolling her blue eyes and shaking her head, causing her violet ponytail to shake.  
  
"Will you guys quit it, we only have a few more minutes till the sunrises!"  
  
Celeste pointed at Luke, "That green-eyed, red head, started it all-TSUNMANI!"  
  
Luke and Mia turned around to see a tsunami heading right towards them! Celeste noticed that a face was in the water- it had yellow eyes. That's all she saw before she was floating under water, unconscious.  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!! Can you tell who the parents really are? The hair color for Nichole gives you a big hint! Anyways, review please! 


End file.
